1935
Admin 1935, or William Kurland as he was called before assimilating into the Elder-god Chungle Hive mind, is one of the Admins of the Instagram page Big Chungles. He is one of the only Chungle admins who have retained their knowledge before assimilation, Thanks in part by his journal, which documents the mysterious circumstances of his encounter with the Elder-god Chungle. Before Assimilation William Kurland was born in 1899, the second son of four, in the town of Fucking, Austria. After Graduating from Highschool in 1917 and moving to England, he was drafted into the Great War, becoming a Private in the Infantry. During the second battle of the Marne, his best friend since grade school, Robert Chamberlain was killed beside him in combat, sending William into a rage that killed 2 other German soldiers, with one eventually shooting his left arm and wounding it. His left arm was eventually amputated and in 1918 the war was over. After the War, William moved to America, and spent 4 years getting an educations degree. He became an English teacher in 1922, teaching at Belmont Highschool in New Hampshire. In 1932, his brother Charlie Kurland and his wife Shirley died in a fatal train accident. Their Daughter, Julia, age of 10, was left an orphan until William officially adopted her. Their life was peaceful, but it wouldn't remain that way for long. Joining the Chungle Hive Mind On one fateful day in the year 1935, on his way back from School, William Kurland came upon a small kitten in an alleyway. Being the good Samaritan that he was, William brought the cat, whom he named Robert after his lost friend, home and fed it. Immediately the cat demonstrated strange habits, including what seemed like a split personality issue and often times aggressive attitudes. William ignored these strange behaviors since Julia, whom was still, after these years, saddened by her parent's death, found the cat to be a good friend. A few months later, Julia went missing. There was no leads, no clues, and no idea for where she'd gone. It was as if she disappeared out of thin air. The following days where not at all kind to William, as he always felt drained, both emotionally and physically. At first he suspected it was the stress of losing Julia, then he suspected it was the accumulation of all the heartbreak he's been subjected to, but he came to the conclusion that it was the cat who's responsible for this. And on the morning of December 14th 1935, his suspicions rang true. The cat Robert, in reality the Elder-god Chungle assimilated his entire being into his Hive Mind, along with Julia. Unlike the other minds stuck in the mind of this being, William retained his knowledge from his life before, but unfortunately he would never find out which of these other minds stuck within the confines of this infinite was his beloved Julia. And 80 years later he still doesn't know. Defining Features of Admin 1935 Admin 1935 posts a lot about Contemporary and Classic cinema, an interest he accumulated in his past life as William Kurland. Another interest of his is the christian kids series Veggietales, with no particular reason actually. His captions are often times range pessimistic, cryptic, or just nonsensical. There's no consistency when he posts, he goes from long bouts of inactivity on the Chungle page to spam with a snap of a finger. Other information Pages Run @Big_Chungles (of course) A mysterious Main Page, unknown to all accept the other admins and a select few Chungle followers. Category:Admin